Winx Club - Episode 616/Script
Zombie Invasion Intro/Recap Narrator: In the Lengendarium World, the Winx found themselves on board the Oculta, a dreaded pirate ship that materializes when the fog rolls in. The Winx search the ship for the Fantasy Emerald until an attack by the Trix and a crew of Zombie Pirates turns their journey into utter chaos. Calavera's Lengendarium World Musa: The fantasy emerald must be on the ship! Captain of the Pirate Zombies: Nobody takes our treasure. Nobody! Argh! Heads up! *The Captain of the Pirate Zombies toss his hat towards Bloom, Musa and Tecna but they manage to dodge it. Stormy: What? Icy: Huh! Darcy: Check it out. *The Captain of the Pirate Zombies catch his hat back. Stormy: What was that? Darcy: Beats me.These guys are weird. Icy: '''Oh yoo hoo over here. Come on Trix get them. *Icy use her power to shoot on one of the pirates. '''Stella: Yikes! Aisha: Watch out Stella! *The Captain of the Pirate Zombies climb back up but darcy & stormy carry him away. Stormy: It's almost comical, isn"t it? Darcy: Let's get out of here. Tecna: Virtual protection! Aisha: '''Stella, do you need some backup? '''Stella: '''I got this one covered. Huh? I wasn't expecting that. '''Aisha: Water rising ray! Bloom: Flora, you got this one? Flora: '''Not to worry, bloom. '''Pirate Zombies: Quit while you're heading, love. You don't stand a chance. Flora: That's what you think. Evergreen Blow! Bloom: Nice one, Flora. Musa: '''Bloom watch out. '''Bloom: Now let's find that emerald. Icy: Not so fast, Bloom. And just where do you think think you're going? *Eldora teleports. Eldora: '''Bloom. '''Bloom: '''Eldora? '''Eldora: '''That's funny. I don't remember what i had to say. Oh, Yes. Don't overstay your welcome in the legendarium world or you will become fictional characters forever. '''Bloom: How much time do we have? Eldora: I'm not sure, bot not much. *Eldora teleports back. Icy: '''Sisters, news flash. If we stay here too long, we'll be stuck in this place forever. '''Darcy: I'm not spending eternity with this guys. See ya! Stormy: I'm with you, Darcy. *The Trix teleport back. Bloom: We don't have much time. The emerald has got to be here somewhere. Stella: Bright Star! Bloom: Time is wasting. I have to find it. Think,Bloom,Think. It has to be here somewhere. Oh that's it! I've got it. *Bloom find the emerald & take it. Aisha: Whoohoo! Tecna: '''All right , Bloom. '''Flora: Wow, she did it! Musa: Yeah! Stella: Sweet! Bloom: Whew. Just in time too. Magic wands! *The Winx use their wands to teleport back to Calavera's Cave. Calavera's Cave The Winx: Whoaa ! Ahh ! Bloom: If we steep around a second more we will become fiction ourself ! Stella: Said who ! *Eldora teleport to check out the Winx. Eldora: Yes ! Stella: How do you know if we're real now ? Eldora: '''Well you tell me. *Eldora pinch Stella face. **The Winx laugh. '''Eldora: Wonderfully done, my dear. To loo ! Bloom: Winx, look the fantasy emerald. The first item that we will forge the legendarium key ! Tecna: The sooner we get the second object the better ! Stella: '''In the meantime we can use a pose pirate beach time. '''Bloom: Great, Let go find Daphne and the guys ! Calavera's Beach *Daphne and the boys expect Nex walking along near a coconut stand. Owner of the coconut stand: '''Hey man, here you go. '''Nex: Thanks dude! Best coconut smoothie on the island! Thoren: Huuuh! Nex: '''Now this is the life. '''Sky: Don’t get to comfortable Nex! Nex: '''Ha, I’m just staying hydrated. No big deal. '''Thoren: '''Yeah, We should in the legendarium world helping the Winx. '''Daphne: '''Don't worry Thoren, The Winx can take care of themself. '''Thoren: That true. *Daphne pulls Thoren's hand. Daphne: Come on, Let go take a walk together. Thoren: '''Ohhh ! Ohh ! Oh sweet ! Hey Daphne, Check this out ! *Thoren see a mask and wear it. **Daphne laughs. '''Thoren: Why ? *Daphne continues to laughs. Daphne: '''You look the same. *Daphne creates a mirror. **Thoren took of his mask & wore it back. **Thoren laughs. '''Thoren: Your right. Sky: It's easy Riven, It's all on the wrist. See ! *A boomerang fly back. **Riven took out his boomerang. Riven: '''I got this ! Once around the tree and back. Piece of cake. *Riven throw his boomerang **Onwer of the coconut stand bring two coconut milks. '''Onwer of the coconut stand: '''Two coconut milks. '''Roy: '''Looks good. I never had one of these before. *Roy pass the two coconut milks to Helia & Timmy '''Nex: Incoming ! Hey guys watch out ! *Riven's boomerang hits Roy's coconut milk and fell down. Roy: 'Huuh ! Ohh ! *Nex laughs. ''More Coming Soon... Cloud Tower Coming soon... Calavera's Beach Coming soon... Cloud Tower Coming soon... Calavera's Beach Coming soon... Cloud Tower Coming soon... Calavera's Beach Coming soon... Cloud Tower Coming soon.... Ending '''Narrator: Now that they have the Fantasy Emerald, the Winx must track down the Silver Spear, the next item to forge the Lengendarium Key. To obtain the Spear, the Winx travel to Fearwood's Forest in Canada to find the Silver Totem. Little they know, town of Fearwood is under a terrible curse. Category:Season 6 Category:Winx Club Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Season 6 scripts